


Drop Everything

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!rhett, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link has trouble being alone for the weekend. Rhett's a good friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It had started as a normal week. They’d gone to work, done all their social engagements, everything required for a week on GMM and doing various other projects. Christy had taken the kids out for the weekend--Lincoln had a soccer tournament and she wanted to let them have a change in routine for a bit. Rhett knew that Link was looking forward to a weekend alone, to not having anyone else around and being able to unwind a little, so he’d taken an Uber home. He didn’t want Link to miss out on any of the time alone he so obviously needed. He’d gone home, kissed Jessie, roughhoused with Barbara a little, annoyed his kids with dad jokes and hugs that were just a little too tight. And he hadn’t thought about Link at all. He knew he was having a good time being able to just take in the silence. 

It was after dinner when Rhett got the text, the pocket of his jeans vibrating as he helped Jessie make a pot of decaf. She’d made brownies and bought ice cream and the kiddos were vibrating with the excitement over being allowed not one, but  _ two _ brownies each. He pulled the phone from his pocket, swiping up to check the messages. It wasn’t the text app that had alerted him. A churning feeling built in his gut as he swiped over to the messenger app they used for Link and Jessie’s headspaces. Sure enough, a little red icon hovered with the indication of a message. Rhett licked his lips and clicked on the app.

**Bumblebee:** Hey. I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner, I know y’all had a nice night planned. But I need some help.

Rhett sucked in a deep breath and silently showed the message to Jessie, who crooked a brow silently in question. He shrugged. “Dunno. Lemme just keep texting for a little and see what he needs. I might have to duck out later if it’s serious.”

**Bubba:** What kind of help do you need, bo? You know I’m always here to help.

**Bumblebee:** I know that, but I don’t want to bother you. 

**Bubba:** Link. You’re NEVER bothering me. Now what is it?

**Bumblebee:** I just...I need some company. The house is empty and it’s making noises and just...it’s really setting off my anxiety. Can you come over? I’m heading into a not very good place right now mentally and just...please help me.

**Bubba:**  Okay. Alright. Slow down and take some breaths for me, do your breathing exercises like they taught you at therapy. I can be there but it’s going to take a while with traffic. Can you last till then? 

**Bumblebee:** Yeah. I hate that I’m having to ask you to leave your family during game night, though.

**Bubba:** You know that’s the anxiety talking. I don’t hate you, I never will, and I’m always glad when you ask me for help. It’s a big step just admitting you can’t handle something on your own. I’m proud of you. Take your deep breaths and try to count some of the things in the room for me. I may not answer because I’ll be driving, but it isn’t because I’m ignoring you. 

**Bumblebee:** Thank you. 

Rhett turned to Jessie just as she was pouring out the coffee. “Don’t pour me any. I gotta step out.”

“Link need something?” she asked, making sure to keep her voice moderated so the kids didn’t hear anything they shouldn’t. 

“Yeah. His anxiety is acting up again and he needs help.” 

“Okay. Will you be back?” 

He shook his head. “Don’t count on it. It’s an entire weekend of him being alone and when he gets like this he just needs extra help sometimes.” 

“I packed you a bag this morning, just in case,” she admitted with a soft half-smile. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Rhett replied, kissing her cheek. “Seriously. Thank you.” 

He wasted no time after that, running upstairs to grab his wallet and keys, throwing the bag over his shoulder and heading back down. “Alright, guys. Here’s the situation: I gotta run over to Link’s for a while. Something came up with work. You guys be good and listen to your Mom, okay?”

The little disappointed chorus of ‘okay’ that hit his ears had him a little guilty, but the image of Link sitting there in the dark having an anxiety attack broke his stupor. “I love you all.” he replied, making a just-less-than-mad dash for the door. 

His phone went off a few times as he was driving, and he breathed in deeply to ground himself. By the time he’d gotten through the traffic and into Link’s driveway he was nearly frantic. 

* * *

 

Rhett grabbed the keys from the ignition, slung his bag over his shoulder, and let himself into the front door with his key. 

“Link?” The house was, as predicted, mostly dark. He followed the light to the kitchen, where Link was sitting on the floor, cradling Jade in his lap and staring at his phone. 

“Hey.” it was soft, subdued yet tense, and Rhett could see the dim sheen of tears against Link’s cheeks. 

Rhett dropped his bag and slowly lowered himself to the floor, leaning against the counter and matching Link’s posture. “Hey, bo,” he began cautiously. “How ya feelin’?” 

“Shitty.” Jade stood up and daintily walked out of his lap for her water dish, tail held high in the air. Link let out a little huff and Rhett wrapped an arm around him, tugging him to his side. 

“I know this won’t help,” he began softly, the hum of the refrigerator breaking the momentary silence as Jade’s dog tags clinked against the metal bowl. “But I’m here. I’m right here. And I’m sorry you feel this way.” 

Link leaned into his side until his glasses were crooked, his face pressed up against Rhett’s shirt and his hands twined into his shirt desperately. 

“I just want it to stop,” he choked, a little sob leaving his lips. 

“I know,” Rhett murmured, holding onto him tightly. He let Link cry a little, get some of his anxious tension out before he spoke up again. “You wanna talk about what set you off?” 

“No.” 

“Not right now?” Rhett clarified, and Link nodded against him. “M’kay.” 

They stayed like that for a while before Rhett’s butt started to go numb. “Think you can stand up for me, bo?” he coaxed gently, helping Link to stand up. 

Poor Link looked absolutely wrecked as he stared over at Rhett, adjusting his glasses a little so they weren’t digging into his face anymore. 

“You good?” Rhett asked softly, a crooked smile appearing on his face to help lighten the mood. 

Link shifted, gaze moving downward to his sneaker-clad feet. He was still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing when he was at work. Rhett wondered just how long Link had suffered in silence before he’d finally messaged him.

“Can I have a hug, please?"

"Why're you so embarrassed to ask me for a hug?" Rhett wondered, voice soft as he reached out to ever so gently move Link’s chin upwards so they could see one another. "Listen, you shouldn't be embarrassed to ask me for hugs whatever headspace you're feeling. Okay?" He slipped his arm around Link's shoulders and pulled him close. 

"Okay," Link murmured, melting into the touch. Rhett could tell he was exhausted--dealing with life long anxiety often left Link more drained than anyone knew. He’d only recently started making the necessary strides to help make progress on that front, and Rhett was ridiculously proud of him for it. 

Link gripped lightly at Rhett's shirt and settled his forehead on Rhett’s shoulder, face tilted so it didn’t mess with his glasses. "Rhett?"

"What?" Rhett held onto him a little tighter and resisted the urge to run his hand through Link's hair.

"Will you help me?” 

Rhett hid a smile as Link pulled back a little to look up at him. He knew what Link was really asking for, and he was happy to give it as long as Link decided he wanted it. “Course I will. Thank you for asking, I’m proud of you for taking that initiative.” He spoke a little softer, making sure to give the affirmation Link always craved whenever the anxiety messed with his brain, telling him that nobody wanted him or that he wasn’t good enough. 

Link’s overwhelming look of relief had Rhett feeling slightly guilty that he might have caught this earlier than he had, but sometimes however much he wanted to deny it, he could still be oblivious.

“Thank you,” Link mumbled, sounding very tired and very very done as he finally let go and stepped back.

Rhett held out a hand. “Come on. You need to clean up and change clothes. Let’s head upstairs.” 

Link took his hand and followed, grateful that Rhett’s pace was slow. He didn’t think he could move quickly given how tired he was. However, once they’d taken two steps he stopped dead in his tracks, Rhett’s hand tugging at his own. 

“Somethin’ wrong, bo?” 

“L-lights,” Link stuttered, pointing to the darkness that lurked within the living room. 

Rhett mentally slapped himself. “Of course, Link, I’m sorry. I should have noticed that, I’m so sorry,” Rhett reached out and around the doorjamb, flipping the switch and flooding the room with light. 

“S’okay,” Link murmured in a way that he knew was very much not okay. Dark had always been one of the things that caused Link the most problems. 

“You good now?” Rhett looked back, not letting go of Link’s hand. Link gripped a little tighter. 

“Turn on all the lights?” 

“Course, buddy. Don’t worry. I gotcha.” 

That seemed to get him moving again, trailing along exactly smack behind Rhett, waiting to move forward again until Rhett had switched on another set of lights, opening another portion of the house to explore. Using Rhett as a security shield. Rhett was honestly just happy that Link trusted him enough to feel comfortable doing that. 

They stopped again in the master bedroom, Rhett switching on that light and then the one in the bathroom as well.

“There we go. Now we just gotta get you dressed and cleaned up.” Rhett figured giving Link some tasks would help him, make him a little more confident. 

Link hesitated, nibbling at his thumb. 

“What’s the matter?” Rhett asked, stepping a little closer, looking around the room for potential threats.

“Um, can…” Link blushed a little. “Can you maybe give me a bath?” 

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Rhett replied easily, settling a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Do you want me to give you a bath? Sure a bath won’t make you worse right now?” 

“It won’t,” Link seemed certain of that fact despite the look on his face that threatened tears again. Rhett figured he was just at the end of his ability to handle things. 

“Do you want to wear your little clothes?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded and seemed a bit more relieved. 

Rhett reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, running his thumb across the smooth skin in a way he knew always soothed him, watching Link melt into the touch. 

“Want me to pick?” 

“Please.” 

“Okay, buddy. You go on and start the bath for me and I’ll pick your clothes out.” 

Rhett waited until he saw Link disappear into the bathroom before he knelt down and opened up the chest at the foot of the bed, easily undoing the combination lock. Pretty quickly after they’d started this dynamic including Christy and Jessie, the chest had been cleared out to become the primary safe place for all Link’s little gear. He picked out the softest pair of pajamas he could find and grabbed a pull-up, tucking the plastic box with Link’s bath things under his arm as he sauntered towards the bathroom.

“Look at you, being so good for me,” he murmured upon seeing that Link hadn’t undressed himself. He’d simply followed directions and started the water running, plugged up the tub.

“Do you want help getting undressed or do you want to do it yourself?” Rhett set the items on the counter and tipped a bit of the soft lavender scented bubble bath into the warm water. 

Link looked about one second from an exhausted breakdown by the time he answered. Sometimes it just hurt his pride to age down, and Rhett knew that. But he was  _ so _ proud of his friend for being able to know that he could ask for help when he needed it. 

“C’n you help me?” he asked softly, that look in his eye that said that Link wasn’t quite sure if Rhett would be mad at him or not. 

“Yeah,” Rhett whispered, shutting the door so that the warm air would be trapped inside the room. “I can help you.” he gently grabbed Link’s shoulders and situated him so he wasn’t standing too close to the tub. “Let’s get these off. You don’t need those.” Rhett slid the glasses softly from Link’s face, folding them up and setting them aside on the counter top. Link looked like he wanted to protest, but Rhett shushed him softly. “S’okay, bo. You can trust me, remember? You can trust me. Just relax,” Rhett took a step forward. “You’ve had a hard night, bo. Just lemme help take care of you. I wanna help take care of you.” Link’s face crumpled, pitching forward heavily. Rhett caught him, holding onto him tightly. “Oh, buddy.” he murmured. “You’re so tired. You’re just so tired, aren’t you?” Link let out a little strangled sound and tugged on Rhett’s shirt. 

“Help,” he begged. “Please, help.” 

“I’m gonna,” he assured, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t you worry. I’m gonna. But first we gotta get your clothes off. C’mon,” he nudged at Link’s shoulder till he was sitting up. “Arms up for me?” Link let himself be stripped of his shirt, giving a quizzical look once Rhett had set the garment aside. 

Rhett gave him a little smile. “Here,” he tapped the side of the tub. “Sit up there and I’ll help get the rest of that off.” Rhett reached and turned off the water, the relaxing scent of lavender floating above the sea of inviting bubbles as Link uncertainly sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Don’t worry. I’m right here,” Rhett promised. “I’m right here and I’m gonna help you.” He gently maneuvered the socks and shoes off Link’s feet, then held out his hands. “C’mon, bo. Stand up and let’s get those pants off. I bet you’ll feel a lot better once you get in that bath.” Link let Rhett work the clothes off his legs, then stared silently at the water until Rhett tapped at his arm. “In you go. That’s right. Good,” he praised as Link settled himself in the warm water.

He’d just turned to grab the preferred washcloth (puppy shaped, of course) when Link’s hand shot out of the suds and gripped at his arm. “What?” he asked, puzzled. 

“Need you to distract me.” 

“From what?”

“Just...feel exposed. It’s makin’ me go all...bad again.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Rhett dipped the washcloth into the water and let Link hold onto his other arm as long as he wanted to. 

“Sing something?” Link’s voice was tense in a way that said he was trying hard not to freak out again. 

 

Rhett licked his lips and cast around for a moment. “Okay,” he agreed. “You sit back and lemme get you cleaned up and I’ll sing you a song. How ‘bout that?”

Link gave a shaky nod and Rhett smiled a little. “Relax, bo. I gotcha.” he lathered up the washcloth thoughtfully and then decided to sing something from Link’s ‘wind down’ playlist they’d made for whenever he was small and needed to go to sleep. Soft, simple. He sang all the verses to ‘Over The Rainbow’ and slowly watched Link relax as he got him cleaned up methodically. He kept up a slow pace of ‘sing and wash’ until Link was not only clean but also looking far less like he might burst into tears at any moment. The last notes faded into the bathroom and Rhett gave a little smile. “You feelin’ better now?” 

Link let out a slow breath. “Yeah,” he murmured, eyes closed in relaxation as Rhett scrubbed at his hair. “Thanks,” his body was lax, leaning against the tub and Rhett let out a little chuckle. 

“You’re welcome. We’re gonna get your hair washed and then we’ll get you in your jammies. Have you eaten anything since lunch?” 

“No,” Link mumbled, sounding barely awake. 

“M’kay. We’ll getcha somethin’ to eat too. Tilt your head back for me?” Rhett rinsed the suds out of Link’s hair and pushed to his feet to grab the hooded duck towel. “Okay. Up, c’mon,” Link made a weak noise of protest as Rhett helped him to his feet. “Step,” he helped Link keep his balance and then wrapped him up in the towel. “Alright, you dry off for me, and I’ll get the tub unplugged.”

Rhett unplugged the drain and swiveled to grab Link’s pull-up off the counter. “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.” 

“Normally I’d fight you on this, but...I’m tired,” Link murmured, putting his hands on Rhett’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“Good choice. I’d have to put you in the corner if you did.” Rhett responded with a little smile as he turned and grabbed the pajamas off the sink. “Now come on. Get dressed you little rascal. You need somethin’ to eat and then you’re goin’ right to bed.” 

“M’kay,” Link stepped into the pajamas and reached towards Rhett. “Please don’t put me in the corner,” he mumbled tiredly. 

“I won’t,” Rhett promised. “If you don’t act out I won’t.” he gave the offered hug, ruffling Link’s hair a little. “How are we headspace wise?” he asked as he got Link down the stairs and seated at the kitchen table. 

“Slipping fast,” Link murmured, making quick work of the peanut butter sandwich and milk that Rhett set in front of him. He was full, sleepy and dazed by the time his plate was emptied, startling when Rhett wiped a bit of peanut butter from his face.

“Hey, buddy,” Rhett knelt down and put a comforting hand on his knee. “You ready to go to bed?” 

“Eight thirty,” he protested. 

“Don’t care. You’ve had a hard day, and little guys gotta be in bed before nine.” Rhett pushed to his feet and held out a hand. 

“Not tired,” Link mumbled, taking Rhett’s hand anyway and letting himself be led up to the bedroom. 

“I think you’re bullshitting me.” Rhett unmade the bed and then gestured impatiently. “Now get in. D’you want your binky or anything?” 

“You know I will.” Link stood beside the bed, fidgeting as Rhett grabbed his blanket and pacifier from the trunk. 

“Get in,” Rhett gestured, but Link wasn’t moving. “What’s wrong?” he asked blankly.

“C’n you stay with me?” 

“Oh, bumblebee, of course I will,” Rhett softened and put the items on the mattress, rounding the bed to hug Link tightly as he started to cry. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m right here. I just gotta change my clothes and then I’ll stay with you, I promise,” he rubbed Link’s back. “You just get in bed and I’ll be right there.” he gently pushed Link into the bed and moved around quickly to unzip the bag Jessie had packed him. Pushing aside everything else, he grabbed the first shirt he saw and the sweatpants, not even caring about where his clothes landed as he hurried to strip. Tossing the clothes on, Rhett plugged in Link’s nightlight and then clambered up beside him, the soothing light of the Batman logo lighting up the room. Link curled up against him and sighed contentedly as Rhett pulled the covers up.

“Fank you,” it was quiet, and lisped around his binky, but Rhett knew Link was using the last bits of his big headspace to say thank you. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I love ya, bud,” Rhett smiled as he ran his hand over Link’s fleece-clad back. “That’s what big brothers are for. They take care of their little brothers, no matter what.” 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bubba." 

"Mm." 

"Bubbaaaa, Link 'wake!" 

Rhett pushed to one elbow and rubbed his eyes. "Mm, I can see that. G'morning." Rhett's voice was thick with sleep. 

"Bubbaaaa," Link stuck his face right up near Rhett's. A little crease appeared between his eyes and then he pressed a very wet toddler kiss to Rhett's cheek. 

"Oh, thank you, Bumblebee." Rhett rolled to his back and opened his arms. "C'mere. It's far too early for you to be awake just yet. C'mere and gimme some cuddles, hmm?" 

Link pouted, stuck his binky in his mouth and grabbed his blankie. 

"C'mon," Rhett coaxed, eyes closed. "Come here. Come lay down again. You can get up when that clock has a seven or an eight on the lefthand side." He knew that once he was getting cuddles, Link was unlikely to move though, even if he did wake up fully. Link curled up against him and Rhett settled down again. "Good boy," Rhett murmured sleepily. "Let's sleep a little longer, huh?" 

* * *

 

"What do you wanna do today, sleepy boy?" 

Link sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Bubba cuddles." 

Rhett laughed a little, rubbing Link's back. "M'kay but what after that?" 

Link slumped against him bonelessly. "Bubba." he put his paci back in. 

"Okay, alright. We'll go have cuddles." 

After that Link was right as rain, quieter and more cuddly, eyes wide and innocent as Rhett carried him around the kitchen. He'd point at things and Rhett would tell him shape, size, color. They went through the routine for a few minutes before Link signed his baby sign for 'milk, please'. Rhett took Link's hand and nibbled playfully on his fingers. "Okay, Bumblebee. Let's get you some milk and we'll go have a cuddle, hmm?"  Link nuzzled at his shoulder softly while he moved around and warmed up the milk. They sat on the couch for a while, Jade curled up on Rhett's lefthand side while he gave Link his bottle. He rocked softly and Link drank his milk, eyes closed and body lax. Rhett wiped a bit of milk off Link's chin and then set the empty bottle aside. "Lil' Bumblebee," he murmured. Link's shirt had ridden up a little and part of his stomach was showing. He just couldn't resist leaning down and pretending to eat Link's belly.

"Bubba!" Link squeaked and squirmed. "Bubba, no! Itchy!"

"Bubba's beard is itchy?" Rhett laughed softly, pushing Link's shirt up more and going right back to blowing against his skin. 

Link couldn't stop giggling now, batting at Rhett's head with his clumsy hands. "P'ease, no?" he gasped between giggles. 

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Rhett sat up and raised his hands. "I'm done. But you're just so cute! I just wanna eat you right up, Bumblebee!" 

"No eat!" Link pouted. "No food. Is Link!" 

"I know, Bumblebee. You're Link." Rhett tugged Link's shirt back down and patted his tummy. 

"Bubba," 

"What is it, bud?"

"Wet, Bubba." Link pouted. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, bo. Did Bubba make you laugh too much?" 

"Mm," Link's pout deepened, reaching for Rhett with grabby hands. 

"Alright, we'll go upstairs and get you changed, c'mon. Hold my hand," Link complied with a little whine, walking up the stairs slowly, legs splayed a little bit apart in a way that said he might have been slightly damp for a while before he'd actually wet fully. Rhett was definitely checking for a rash when he got Link upstairs. "Just a minute, bo and you'll be right as rain." He helped Link into the bedroom and knelt down, taking a fresh pull-up from the trunk as well as the tube of rash cream. 

"Take your pants off, Bumblebee. Let Bubba get you all fixed up," Rhett kept his voice level. 

Link kicked off the pants and Rhett held out a hand. 

"Come on. In the bathroom." Link moved slowly, an uncomfortable look on his face as he turned to face Rhett. "I know, bud. Don't worry. Bubba's gonna get you all cleaned up," Rhett put the items on the sink. "Now come on, let's get that off of you." he reached forward and ripped down the sides, tossing the wet garment into the trash. "D'you have a rash, buddy?" Rhett turned to grab the wipes from under the sink. 

Link shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "Itch, Bubba." 

"M'kay, Bumblebee. Well we'll get you cleaned up and then I'll put some cream on it to make you feel better." 

Link pouted the entire time, whining loudly as Rhett took care of the rash. "Bumblebee, it's only a little one. You'll feel better in a day or two, I promise." Rhett assured once he'd gotten Link dressed again. He washed his hands quickly and then held out his arms. "Come here, bud. You want a hug?" 

"Hug," Link pouted again, nuzzling at Rhett's chest. "Bubba mean." 

"I'm mean? I'm not the one that gave himself a rash. You're supposed to tell me when you're wet, remember?" Rhett tapped the top of Link's head playfully. "You silly boy." 

"Link not know," Link whined into Rhett's pajamas. 

"I know, bo. I know you have trouble. I know that. I'm not mad. Now let's go back down, we can watch Paw Patrol and lay on the couch. Will that make up for me being mean?" 

Link nodded. "Bubba cuddles." he looked up hopefully as they separated. "Bubba carries?" 

"I'll carry you. My back is feeling good today." Rhett agreed, bending a little and scooping Link up. "Now let's get back down there and have a nice day together, hmm?"


End file.
